


Hobbies

by Kaz_MJ



Series: Positive and Negative [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Family, Friendship, Hobbies, Mention of Death, Mention of Starvation, Outer!Sans (mentioned), Outertale (mentioned), Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz_MJ/pseuds/Kaz_MJ
Summary: Six one shots about what Nightmare, the gang and Error has as a hobby. After all, they do more than just destroying Aus.





	1. Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross have always enjoyed drawing, but is afriad of what the others would think about his hobby, as it is exactly what Ink does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've moved this story to be part 3 of the series, though I'm planning on making it part 4 later on, as a I have another bunch of one shots in mind that takes place before this.
> 
> These one shots are not really related, though they do mention each other in the following chapters. I've finished Killer, Dust and Horror's chapters as well, though I still need to read through Dust and Horror's chapter. Then I hope I will start writing Nightmare and Error's chapter. I have the ideas, just need to write them :D

Cross had always enjoyed drawing. As a child his father had given him a color book with different patterns. He had been overjoyed by the gift and had started right away. Back then he did not care about if the colors matched with each other or not, but he was careful to follow the lines and made sure he kept the colors in a pattern. As he got older he started to draw a lot. He would usually draw the animals he heard about living on the service or some of the monsters he heard about in his stories. He rarely erased his mistakes back then, instead he tried to color over the mistakes; sometimes he succeeded, other times it ruined his drawing completely.

When Cross joined the Royal Guard back in his Au, he no longer had time to draw as much as he used to. In the beginning he did not mind that much. The training the Royal Guard put him and his brother through was enough to keep his mind of it. Yet as time went on and he started to have more time to himself, he started to draw again.

He only drew when he felt like it. There were periods where he didn’t draw at all, and then there were times where he almost didn’t do anything else. He enjoyed losing himself in his drawings; even if he sometimes got frustrated about it. There were times where he, according to himself, just didn’t draw something good enough. The drawing never turned out the way he wanted to, resulting in him crumpling the paper and throw it away. His brother could never understand him those times, but never tried to stop him.

When he lost everything thanks to his own father, he did not know what to do. He couldn’t really do anything. After all he was trapped in a world with nothing; no matter where he looked, there would only be white; nothing but white. He longed to do something, anything, yet he could not. He had no idea how long he lived in that world, and he honestly did not want to know. It had been lonely, and really boring.

Cross had never expected to escape from that world, but he did. Joining Nightmare’s gang was like a dream come true, even if he did not enjoy hurting others back then. It did not concern him as much now. Getting this second chance also meant he could turn back to his old hobby; drawing. Or could it?

Cross knew how crazy his new companions could be, yet they also had that silly side they only showed each other. Cross was not ashamed to have a hobby, but he was afraid what the others would think of it. Drawing wouldn’t have been such a bad hobby if not for one little detail; it was what Ink did.

Cross could not do anything close to what Ink could. He could not create Au’s just by drawing. Cross could only draw on a piece of paper, and he was satisfied with that. He was not jealous about what Ink could do, but he was scared about what the others, especially Nightmare, would say to him about liking to draw.

At the beginning the desire wasn’t there. He did after all only draw when he wanted to, when inspiration struck him, and it did not do that for a long time when he joined the gang. He was busy getting to know the others, train with them and learn to hurt and kill others without feeling remorse. Drawing had never even crossed his mind.

Until they met Error.

Cross liked the stars like any other Sans, and Outertale had been a really inspiring place to visit. The stars shone so brightly and Cross had never seen so many of them at once. While that had been a beautiful sight Cross had wanted to keep in his memory, it did not bring his desire to draw back. What did bring it back was when they for the first time watched Error destroy an Au. It had been late at night, several shines shone brightly over them. That matched with the destruction made by Error’s Gaster Blasters as he destroyed the Au was a sight Cross could not describe with words. The colors the explosion made was incredible.

Cross had wanted to sketch that image before it disappeared from his mind. The problem was he did not have anything back at the hideout to draw with. It was frustrating, yet at that moment he could do nothing about it.

The next time they robbed an Au for supplies, Cross had secretly taking some paper and pencils with him. When they returned to the hideout, Cross locked himself in his room and started drawing. He was a little rusty for not drawing anything for such a long time, but he eventually became satisfied with what he had made. Then came the next problem; he did not have all the right colors. He had not managed to get that many colored pencils, but did get most of the typical colors. Yet many of them weren’t the shade he wanted them to be. So the next time they visited an Au, Cross again snuck away and stole colored pencils, this time being more aware of what colors he picked.

He did that several times and eventually his whole drawer was filled with paper, pencils and erasers. It took him a long time, but he eventually managed to get the right colors for his sketch of the erasing of the Au. He was really proud of that drawing, yet knew he could not show it to anyone, too afraid they would ruin it.

Drawing became a secret hobby he kept to himself. Cross would sometimes spend a lot of his time alone in his room, which puzzled the other gang members, as Cross had never done that before. Like the rest of them he was not comfortable being alone for long periods of time, as it would remind him of the time he was alone in his Au. The rest of the gang did not think too much about it to begin with; they all needed some time alone, but never for that long or for so many days in a row. Nightmare eventually asked Cross if something was bothering him, which Cross replied everything was fine. While none of the gang was exactly sure of that, they decided to let him be, knowing if something really bothered Cross he would talk to one of them one day.

Cross should have known he could not keep this secret forever.

Dust was the one who discovered it first. Dust was known as the prankster in their group, though Cross came to a close second. The two of them together could really drive the others to their breaking point, yet those times were rare. Both Dust and Cross knew when they were about to cross the line, and would always stop before they did.

Dust had snuck into Cross’ room with the intention to mess with his things. It was a harmless prank as he did not break anything, just misplaced pretty much everything, including the bed. He never got started as a piece of paper lying on the desk caught his attention. Looking closer it was a drawing of Nightmare and Killer facing each other in a fighting stance, ready to fight. The mansion could be seen in the background, along with several knifes on the ground. Dust recognized the drawing as one of their training sessions, just a little more brutal, as both Nightmare and Killer had wounds they never had gotten during a training session before.

The drawing wasn’t done, Killer still needed some color on his clothes, yet Dust was still very impressive with it. He had never thought Cross could draw like that, and his sudden disappearance to his room suddenly made a lot more sense, except Dust could not understand why Cross felt the need to keep it a secret from them.

Like he knew someone was in his room, Cross suddenly appeared in the doorframe, surprised at seeing Dust in his room. “Dust? What are you doing in my room?” he asked and frowned. “You’re not planning on hiding my heart locket again, are you? It’s getting old, Dust.”

Dust ignored the mention of one of his oldest pranks. Instead he turned around to face Cross. “I didn’t know you could draw like that,” he said gesturing to the drawing still lying on the desk.

Cross’ expression changed from one being annoyed to one being surprised, and slightly nervous. Looking over at his desk he saw that one of his drawings did indeed lay right in the open, something he had never done unless working on it. For a moment he thought Dust might have looking through his stuff, but banished that possibility as quickly as it arrived. Dust wouldn’t do that, and if he did why only take one drawing out? One he hasn’t even finished?

“Uh…”

Not noticing how nervous Cross actually was, Dust turned back to the drawing. “This is really good, and it’s not even done yet! How long have you been able to draw like this? I would probably have mistaken it as a picture if it was finished.”

Knowing he had been caught but still able to prevent anyone else from finding out, Cross closed the door behind him. A part of him was terrified of someone finding out about his drawings, yet he also felt hopeful about it, especially with how Dust so far had reacted to it. “You… You really think so?” Cross asked as he now stood next to Dust, looking down at the drawing he hasn’t yet finished. “I’m not really satisfied with how Killer’s soul turned out… I haven’t figured out the whole glowing part yet.”

“Isn’t that something you can only do with a computer program or something?” Dust asked as he looked over at Cross. “And isn’t it too early to say that when you haven’t colored his shirt yet? I mean, that’s what makes the soul seem to glow, right?”

“Yeah, but… I just feel like it won’t turn out the way I hoped.”

“Well, you won’t know until you finish it… Will you show it to Nightmare and Killer when you’re finished? I think they’re gonna be ecstatic about this.”

“… You think so…? You don’t think…” Cross looked away, too nervous to ask.

Noticing this Dust laid a reassurances hand on his shoulder. “What’s wrong, Cross?” he asked. “What are you afraid off?”

Cross sighed. He knew Dust wouldn’t drop it, and now that he had been caught it did not matter anyway. “That you won’t… accept it. That… you won’t like it,” he mumbled.

Dust looked confused. “Why would you think we won’t accept it?” he asked. “Is this what you’ve been doing in your room all this time?”

Cross nodded, turning his gaze back on Dust. “It’s just… Ink draws, so I thought you guys wouldn’t like it if you found out I did. I was afraid you would… kick me out of the gang.”

Grabbing Cross by both his shoulders, Dust made him look him in the eyes. “Cross, we would never kick you out of the gang, and especially not because you like to draw,” he reassured and smiled. “We don’t hate Ink because he draws… well Error might, and that’s only because he brings the Multiverse in danger by doing that. We hate Ink for always interfering in our business, and for being so annoying. You might have something in common with him, that doesn’t mean we would hate you for that. Besides,” he smiled towards the drawing still lying on the desk, “if you can draw us as badass as you did with Nightmare and Killer, I’m sure everyone would ask a drawing of them from you.”

Cross smiled. “Thanks, Dust,” he said. “I… I’m still not sure about showing it to the others, but… maybe you’re right. I’m also really tired of keeping it a secret.”

“Hey, I’m always right,” Dust said, making Cross roll his eye lights. “I hope you will. You’re really good.”

Cross looked away embarrassed, never really showed his drawings since he was a child. “Do you wanna see some of my other drawings? Some that’s actually finished?”

Dust smiled. “Heck yeah,” he said. “I hope you have some awesome drawings of me.”

Cross chuckled as he went over to the desk to retrieve some of his drawings. He didn’t have that many, as many hours were used to make the drawings the way he wanted them to be, but he did have a few he could show Dust, luckily one of the dusty skeleton.

However, before he found the drawings, a loud yell was heard through the mansion. Dust widened his eye lights as the yell was recognized as belonging to Horror and the yell was his name. “I forgot you weren’t my only victim today,” he said as he hurried over to the door. He smiled sheepishly to Cross as he opened the door. “I’m afraid I have to postpone this, Cross. I don’t think Horror would let me be for at least an hour.” With that said he ran out of the room, only to poke his head back in. “Seriously though, you should show them. They’re gonna love them.”

“DUST!”

Looking further down the hall, Dust saw a very angry looking Horror. “Gotta run!” he said as he disappeared again.

Not a second later Cross spotted Horror run past his room. “Get back here, Dust!” he yelled. “I’m gonna kill you!”

Cross chuckled as he heard the yells of Horror and Dust slowly disappear. Looking back at the drawings he had made, he thought that maybe Dust was right. Maybe it had been silly of him to think they would kick him out for drawing. And if it turned out one of them did not like it, at least he knew Dust liked his drawings. He still hoped the others would as well.

A crash followed by yells broke Cross out of his thoughts.

“BOYS!”

“It was Horror’s fault!”

“My fault?!”

“See, he admits it!”

Hiding the drawings back in the desk, Cross left his room, too curios about what Dust had done to Horror and what consequences he was going to get for it. By the sound of it, Dust was going to have some new chores the next few days.


	2. Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer tries out carving, which isn't as easy as he thought it was, even with help from Cross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a longer version of how Killer got into carving, as it is mentioned in my other story "Killer's leaving the gang?". You do not need to have read that story to understand this one shot.

Killer sighed as he threw yet another piece of wood away, adding to the small collecting he had started in a corner. He had no idea why he was even trying. He had been pretty bored lately and it was starting to get to him. His days usually consisted of him sleeping, eaten and spread some negativity/killing monsters. That was not something they did every day, and now Killer was starting to miss having something to do; something he never thought would happen.

Killer had opened up about this to Cross one day while the two of them sat in the living room, Cross coloring one of his sketches. He stopped as soon Killer opened up to him about wishing he had something to do, and Cross automatically started thinking about what Killer would find enjoyable. Remembering Killer’s choice of weapon, Cross came up with the idea of carving, something Killer had never considered before. The idea wasn’t that appealing, but Killer decided to give it a try. Something he slowly started to regret.

Whatever he carved just didn’t turn out the way he wanted. He always made some kind of mistake, typically cutting too much of the wood. Cross had one day come up to him with at least ten pieces of wood, all having some pattern drawn on them with ink, believing Killer may get a better picture of the end result if he could see it before it was being made. Killer was not so sure about it, but decided to give it a try. Cross had after all put a lot of work into this, so it was the least he could do.

Now with only one piece of wood back, Killer decided he could not do this. He may be good with a knife, but he clearly was not meant to carve. Instead he placed the remaining piece of wood on the table, sparing it from the same fate all the others wood pierces had faced.

“I can’t do this, Cross,” Killer admitted as he sunk down in the couch. “I guess we have to accept I can’t carve.”

Cross rose from his position on the floor and abandoned his latest sketch for now. He had started coloring his drawing after Killer accepted the pieces of wood he had given him, wanting to give Killer peace while he worked on the carvings. He had listened when Killer threw the pieces away, yet had not reacted to it.

Sitting down next to Killer, he retrieved the remaining piece of wood from the table. “Carving may not be as easy as we thought,” he said while summoning a knife. He slowly started to carve the pattern he had drawn into the wood, but soon understood Killer’s frustrations. It was not as easy as he thought following the lines drawn on the wood, nor was it easy to get the right amount of wood off to make the pattern. Cross ended up breaking the wood as it could not withstand the force he used on it. He ended up throwing it over to all the other failures.

“Nope, not that easy,” Cross admitted and sighed. “A shame, really. I thought this would be the perfect distraction for you.”

“Yeah, looks like I’m not that good with a knife,” Killer said. “Sorry for wasting your time with this.”

“Don’t think of it like that, I would always help you. And don’t worry; I didn’t use that much time drawing those patterns.”

Killer nodded. “So, what have you been working on? Or is it still a secret?”

Cross, knowing Killer wanted to change subject, rolled his eyes. “Yep,” he said with a smile. “You’ll see it when it’s done.”

“Come on, Cross. You’ve been working on that for a week and haven’t let any one of us see it! At least give me a hint.”

“Nope. You just have to be patient.”

Cross walked back to retrieve his drawing as he heard Killer mumbling something too quiet for him to hear. Cross just chuckled as he left Killer alone in the living room, but frowned when he knew the other could no longer see him. It really was a shame Killer could not figure out how to best carve a piece of wood. Cross had noticed how bored Killer had been lately, and had really hoped he could have helped him with it, yet carving may not be the right thing Killer could occupy himself with after all.

Back at his room Cross started to color his sketch again, away from anyone who might want to get a glimpse of it. Concentrating on the drawing, he couldn’t help but wonder what else Killer could do. There existed a lot of things people found fun, yet he could not come up with anything Killer might enjoy that could be done at the hideout. Looking up he saw one remaining piece of wood he had left behind, one he hadn’t drawn on. Maybe he could give carving another chance? For now it was best to just keep it on his desk. He suspected Killer did not want to see any wood pieces for the rest of the day.

***

A couple of days later Cross was walking down the stairs with a proud smile on his face and a drawing in his hand. He had finally finished his latest drawing and wanted to show it to the others. Arriving at the bottom of the stairs, he started the slow walk to the living room. On the way he heard something outside. Looking out of one of the windows, he spotted Nightmare, Horror and Dust train, though at the moment it seemed more like a friendly competition between Horror and Dust as the two of them wrestled on the ground. Cross could not see Nightmare’s expression, as he was standing with his back to him, but he suspected their leader did not mind this interruption in the training. He showed no sign to stop it.

Seeing those three were busy and not wanting to risk the drawing getting ruined, Cross started to search for Killer, as he could not spot him outside with the others. Continuing his walk, it did not take him long to reach the living room, where he spotted Killer. Cross was about to greet him and share the news of his finished drawing, when he noticed how deep in thought Killer seemed to be. The knife wielding skeleton swung his knife around with one hand while looking straight ahead, unblinking.

Cross considered whether or not to disturb Killer in whatever he was thinking about when an idea came to mind. Cross had many times tried to be so deep in thought about what he should draw that he haven’t realized he had already started drawing something. Those sketches usually didn’t turn out great, but they would give him an idea. Maybe Killer could do something similar?

Deciding it was worth a try, Cross sneaked out of the living room and back up the stairs to his room. He grabbed the wood piece he haven’t touched since placing it there and returned to the living room, seeing Killer in the same state he found him just a moment ago. Taking a deep breath, Cross hurried over to Killer.

“Hey, Killer, can you hold this for me real quick?! Okay, thanks, I’ll be right back!” he said quickly and placed the wood piece Killer’s hand that wasn’t holding the knife. He was gone as quickly again.

Returning to the doorframe of the living room, Cross looked over and was glad to see Killer had not reacted to Cross’ interruption other than holding the piece of wood. Cross was not sure this would work, but it couldn’t hurt to try. Still holding his drawing, Cross decided to take the change and show it to the three skeletons outside, hoping he wouldn’t regret it later.

***

Cross was not sure how long he stayed outside with Nightmare and watched Dust and Horror fight on the ground. He talked with Nightmare and showed him his drawing, which the other praised him a lot of making, giving Cross a huge smile on his face. He kept it close to him and would show it to Dust and Horror later, as those two seemed too busy at the moment. He stayed for a while and just talked with Nightmare about whatever came to mind, when he remembered he had left Killer in the living room.

Retuning inside Cross was excited to see if his plan worked. Cross smiled as he saw Killer exactly where he left when, but now subconsciously carving the piece of wood. Cross couldn’t hold himself back as he ran over and took the wood piece without any warning, disturbing Killer in whatever he had been thinking about.

“Cross?! What the heck?” he asked annoyed.

He was not annoyed for a long time as Cross hold up a piece of wood which had some kind of pattern on it. The pattern was a little sloppy, but it was still a good carving for a first success. Before Killer could say anything, Cross handed him the piece of wood.

“You did it!” he said excited. “I knew you could carve, Killer!”

Confused, Killer looked down at the wood piece before looking back at Cross. “What are you talking about?” he asked. “I didn’t carve anything.”

“Yes, you did,” Cross insisted. “When I came down earlier, you were so deep in thought you didn’t even notice my arrival. I remember how I sometimes draw without being aware of it, so I thought maybe you could carve without knowing. I gave you a piece of wood and left you alone again.” Grabbing the wood piece again, Cross smiled as he turned it around, seeing the pattern again. “And while I was gone, you carved this. I knew you this was the right thing for you.”

Killer, a little freaked out he couldn’t remember Cross giving him that piece of wood, accepted his carving back. Turning it around, he had indeed carved a perfect cavern around the wood except for some lines being outlandish.

“So I can carve when I’m not looking at what I’m doing?”

“Not necessarily. Maybe you had been a little too focusing on it the other day? Or maybe you were too afraid of doing something wrong? Whatever the case, that piece proves you can do it, Killer. You just need to practice.”

“You sure?”

“I mean, if you don’t want to, you shouldn’t do it. After all we did need something you wanted to do while being here. If you don’t want to carve, you shouldn’t.”

Looking back at the wood piece, Killer thought about it. With a little determination, he smiled over at Cross. “Well, now that I know I can do it, I might as well try again,” he replied.

Cross nodded, then remembered something. “Oh, I almost forgot,” he said as he handed Killer the drawing he had been working on for over a week. “I finished my drawing, if you wanted to see it.”

Killer happily accepted the piece of paper and looked it over while Cross sat next to him. The two of them talked about what Killer could try to carve next and what Cross should try to draw. When Killer returned Cross´ latest drawing to him, Cross rose from the couch and held a hand out to Killer, wanting to look for more pieces of wood Killer could practice on.

Now it was becoming normal to find those two sitting on the floor in the living room, either talking to each other or sitting in a comfortable silence as they each worked on their hobby. Killer still only carved patterns on the woods, but had thought about challenging himself with something else, as he no longer had any problems carving. He also found he enjoyed this a lot more now that he actually knew what he was doing, and having Cross next to him working on his own thing also made it a lot more satisfying when he finished his work.


	3. Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror was not good at cooking back in Horrortale, but now he finds it quit enjoyable and relaxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mention of killing and cooking humans.

Horror had never been that good at cooking. Way back before Frisk made a natural run in his Au he had only tried cooking a couple of times, and that was only because the lady behind the door thought he should give it a try. He agreed, if only to make her happy, and it resulted in him trying to cook something he had never even heard about before in the middle of the night. It didn’t turn out that bad, you could eat it, but it wasn’t great either. Thanks to being behind the door, the lady couldn’t try it, which Horror had been thankful for back then. He rarely cooked since as he had no problems going to Grillby’s or try whatever his brother had made.

Then the natural run was made, which wasn’t really that bad. A human child fell down, some monsters lost their life, but all in all nothing too bad happened, well except Asgore was one of the killed monsters. The Underground suddenly had no ruler, until the Queen showed up and tried to get everything under control. It only took a couple of days for her to flee again as the monsters did not want to listen to her; this was also how Horror found out who the lady behind the door was.

Some years after the human child left them, their food supplies started to disappear. Monsters would fight each other for food and the few places that still could sell food sold it at a ridiculous high price, until they too could no longer afford to sell the food. It became chaos in the Underground not long after that.

Through it all Horror did not care that much. He of course looked for food as well, but mostly for his brother. When humans suddenly started to fall back down, the monsters did what they had to and killed the humans for food to survive. Many monsters regretted it afterwards, yet when they returned to the point of starvation, they gladly did it again.

Horror’s brother would cook meals to the population of Snowdin, everyone suddenly liked whatever he cooked. It came to that point that Papyrus could no longer keep up with making enough food for everyone, forcing Horror to help him. To begin with Horror did nothing more than cut what needed to be cut, mainly the humans. Over time he learned to make the meals himself, and to his own surprise he enjoyed it, though he had to admit he was not sure back then if he enjoyed cooking humans or it was actually just the preparing of the meal he enjoyed.

Joining Nightmare’s gang he suddenly did not need to cook anymore. They would usually just steal food in whatever Au they killed. It was only after Cross joined the gang Horror considered started cooking again. Like him Cross had not had access to food in his Au, unlike him Cross did not need it that much to survive, or maybe time just stood still in that Au? Horror did not know how Cross’ Au worked, but he did know Cross had been trapped in it for a long time without having to eat anything. When he joined the gang, one of the first things he did was going to the kitchen to find something he could eat, just like Horror had, though more controlled.

Cross had a sweet tooth, especially for chocolate. Every time they visited some Au he would search for some chocolate related food. His obsession with the sweet came to the point where Nightmare actually had to lock the candy in a closet, as Cross could not handle as much chocolate as he could eat. That led him to come with the idea he could eat something that was covered in chocolate; it would still have chocolate, but it wouldn’t be the only thing he got. The first thing he could think of was a chocolate cake, which none of them saw any harm in trying.

Finding one became a lot harder than they thought. Not many Au’s still trapped in the Underground had chocolate cake, so Horror actually offered to make one himself. Gathering the needed ingredients Horror tried to make one, which ended with almost burning the whole mansion down. Nightmare was not too happy about him that day.

Somehow he was allowed to try again, this time with a cooking book and someone to keep an eye on him, and that had a much better result. After that Horror started to cook whatever he wanted, resulting in the kitchen almost always having something to eat. Horror found he enjoyed cooking and never minded doing it, even though everyone wanted something different. Despite being different versions of a Sans, they preferred different things, which Horror didn’t mind.

All the gang members seemed pretty happy about Horror wanted to cook something for them, they just gave him one rule; no human flesh was allowed in what he cooked for them, which had disappointed Horror, as he had come up with some pretty good ideas on how to cook it.

“I thought you hated humans,” he had said.

“I do, that doesn’t mean I want to eat them,” Dust had replied.

The others had agreed to that statement. It was a letdown, but Horror respected the others and promised he would never do it. He eventually became good enough at cooking to also prepare healing food. So far he had not been able to make anything that gave more than 30 HP, but he hoped he one day could, as he and the gang would sometimes lose a lot of HP during a battle. Nightmare’s healing magic could bring it up a lot, but he did not have enough energy to do that if all of them had lost a lot of HP.

One morning Horror had woken up early and had decided to prepare breakfast for the rest of the gang. He did not cook every meal for them, mostly dinner, but sometimes he did get the desire to make something in the morning and throughout the day. As it was still pretty early, he did not expect anyone to wake up any time soon, so he was surprised when Killer suddenly walked into the kitchen, not seeming to be completely awake yet.

“Killer?”

Killer did not answer him, just continued over to the fridge to get something to drink. He did seem to wake up a little bit after that, so Horror tried to get his attention again.

“Killer?”

This time Killer heard him. He gasped and almost dropped the carton he had been holding. He would have if Horror hadn’t reacted and caught it before it hit the floor.

“Horror?! Don’t do that,” Killer said almost out of breath, feeling his soul pounding.

“Sorry,” Horror said. “What are you doing up so early?”

“I, uh, I… couldn’t sleep.”

Horror frowned. Killer answered more like a question than an answer. Looking Killer up and down, he noticed how tired the other seemed to be. He seemed pretty worn out, which may not be that suspicious considering they’d been in a huge fight yesterday, yet Horror remembered Killer hadn’t gotten hurt, not more than usual that is. He seemed more tired now than he did when they got back to the hideout.

“Killer, are you… okay?” he asked.

“Hm, yeah, ‘m fine,” Killer answered with a smile. “Just a little tired.”

Horror’s frown did not soften. He knew a fake small when he saw one, yet it was clear whatever was bothering Killer he was not going to say it. Using another tactic, Horror asked Killer if he would stay for a while, as he wouldn’t mind some company in these early hours. Killer hesitated for a moment, but agreed and sat down at the kitchen table while Horror continued preparing breakfast.

Horror talked about whatever came to mind, making sure to keep an eye on Killer as he did so. He knew, despite his best efforts, Killer did not listen to what he was saying. Eventually Horror stopped talking altogether and as expected, Killer fell asleep in the chair. Smiling slightly, Horror walked over to the other skeleton, trying to get him more comfortable in the chair. Seeing how tired Killer was, it was clear to Horror he either had been plagued by nightmares during the night or had refused to fall asleep. Something most had happened with during the battle yesterday, as he was perfectly fine before that. Thinking back Horror hadn’t been near Killer during the fight, however Cross had, and he had also gotten badly hurt at some point. Horror sighed, now pretty sure Killer blamed himself for whatever had happened to Cross, despite the other said he had not paid attention at the wrong time, resulting in him getting hurt.

Having another suspicion Horror gently rolled up Killer’s shirt, thankful the other was not wearing his usual hoodie. Horror had been correct. Scars covered Killer’s humerus, some of them still bleed, indicating how new they were. Horror sighed as he slit the sleeve back in place and stepped away from Killer, feeling guilty; he had noticed Killer had been out if it after that battle, but hadn’t checked on him. Killer had most likely been awake all night, drowning in his sorrows and cutting himself, a habit they couldn’t bring him out of despite how they all had tried.

Before he went back to finishing the breakfast, Horror made a quick CHECK on Killer, satisfied to see his HP was not dangerously low. Horror would make sure there was some healing magic in Killer’s food, so he could get some strength back. Seeing he couldn’t do more for now, Horror went back to work, looking over at Killer once in awhile. Went the others came down the kitchen one by one, he explained for them to let Killer be for the moment. Nightmare and Cross carried him to the living room later on, where he would be more comfortable and the others could keep an eye on him.

Horror placed some healing food next to the couch. He find cooking quit relaxing and loved to do it, but sometimes he wished he did not need to make any kind of healing food for his new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended in a way I did not plan on, but I guess that's what happens when you just write and don't have too much planned.


	4. Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dust's hobby is revealed as being Astronomy... and pranks.

The first time Dust saw the stars, he did not care, barely even noticed them. It was the night he had joined Nightmare’s gang he saw them for the first time, but back then he had been to insane to pay them any attention. He could not remember what he felt when he saw them; probably nothing.

That was no longer the case. As Dust slowly regained his sanity, he remembered how fascinated he had been about the stars. When he had been with Nightmare’s gang for about two weeks, he could usually be found outside at night, just looking up at the stars. Nightmare had not paid it any mind, as Killer and Horror had done the exact same thing when they joined. Dust did it for much longer though, seeming to have just a bit more interest than the other two.

Yet he did not do more than that, until they visited Outertale. Outertale had too many stars to count. Everything Dust had only heard or read about he could see in Outertale, it had been a whole new world. If it hadn’t been for Nightmare bringing him back to reality, he might still had been there, study them. Not long after that his interest for the stars took over; he collected several books about them and got a telescope, which he at the beginning only used at the hideout, but later also in Outertale, until he pretty much only did it in that Au. Outertale did after all have the stars all the time, the hideout only had it at night, which Dust reserved for sleeping. He had been overjoyed when he was allowed to visit Outertale and made sure no one saw him, except for the Sans from that Au. Outer had giving him some of the books Dust now owned, claiming he had already read them many times and did not need them anymore, as he wasn’t that interested in the stars as a typical Sans would be. Dust would read those books any time he could.

Now he liked to go outside and just look at the stars when he wanted to calm down, sometimes alone, sometimes with someone.

Another thing Dust liked to do was prank the others. It was really bad if Cross joined him. Those two could come with creative ways to annoy the others to the point they would chase them. Dust and Cross would also sometimes get in a prank war with each other, which could annoy the remaining skeletons just as much. Their pranks were mostly harmless and never meant to hurt anyone, but there were those times where they went too far and pranked the wrong skeleton the wrong day. Luckily, there weren’t many of those.

There were those things he wasn’t allowed to mess with, which he respected; like Cross’ drawings, Killer’s carvings and Horror’s thoughts of hunger. Cross had one time taking the food Horror kept on his nightstand in the middle of the night, believing the blood-covered skeleton only had it in case he got hungry during the night. Unfortunately Horror had a nightmare about starving that night, which he thought was his reality when he woke up without any food nearby.

That had been a night none of them would forget, yet no one blamed Cross for what happened as he did not know how much harm his prank could give. Dust usually pranks his comrades by hiding some of their stuff or mess around their rooms. Funny enough, no matter what he came up with, the others would always know if it was him, the same with Cross or the times where Killer and Horror did it.

At least most of the time.

Today Dust was sitting in the living room reading one of the books he had gotten from Outer, again. He had read all of them many times, yet they could always hold his interest. Yesterday he had been studying the stars through his telescope, resulting in him getting to bed rather late and slept most of the day away. He had not felt like doing anything, and therefore just decided to read most of the day.

Dust had been too focused on his book that he had not noticed Cross entering the living room, until the other took the book from him without warning. “Hey! What was tha…?” Dust blinked up at Cross, whose skull was covered in red paint. Dust started laughing. “You look different. Oh, don’t tell me… New scarf, right?”

Cross looked unimpressed at him. “Did you do this?” he asked.

“No,” Dust chuckled. “But I wish I had. Paint? Ah, that’s a classic.”

Cross rolled his eye lights, yet did not accuse Dust anymore. Everyone knew Dust took great pride in his pranks and would gladly take the honor of them. “This isn’t funny, Dust,” Cross complained over the others laugher. “If it wasn’t you, then who…?”

Cross never finished his though as something sweet suddenly collided with Dust right in the face. Dust stumbled back in surprise, actually letting his right eye create a purple flame. He let it die down as he realized he was not under attack, but someone had thrown a pie at him.

Cross stepped back in surprise before he smiled. “A pie in the face? That’s a classic,” he mocked.

Dust frowned despite the smile he still wore. Wiping some of the pie from his face he now knew exactly who was behind this.

The one responsible did not try to hide it. Horror learned against the doorframe with a huge grin on his face. “Told ya I would get you back for messing with my stuff,” he said.

Wiping more of the pie from his skull, Dust tasted the cream from it. “I’d admit we might’ve deserved that,” he admitted. “But did you have to waste such a great pie for that? This is really good.”

Curious, Cross also wiped some of the cream from Dust’s skull with his phalanges. “This is great,” he agreed, widening in his eye lights in excitement. “Do you have more?”

Horror rolled his eye. Leave it to Cross to forget being covered in paint when something sweet was mentioned. Dust beat him to an answer; “Yeah, I’d like a slice as well,” he started. “But first, Imma take a shower.”

Feeling the paint starting to dry, Cross though that was a good idea. Before he left, he wanted to know if Horror actually did make more pie than the one he just wasted. Satisfied when he found out that was the case, Cross hurried upstairs to clean himself up so he could get a slice of pie.


	5. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not many knows this, but Nightmare likes to climb trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I could not find any better hobby for Nightmare than this. I've been thinking a lot about it and just ended up with climbing, as I could see Nightmare do that for fun. I also see him as liking to read, but that is not mentioned here.

Not many people knew it, but Nightmare enjoyed climbing trees. It was not something he did very often and not something he ever would have thought he would enjoy. Before he got corrupted and lived in the village with his brother, villagers would sometimes chase him when they spotted him, because something bad had happened to them and in their idiotic minds Nightmare was responsible for that.

While not being as strong back then as he is now, he could easily kill them, or just hurt them, to make them leave him alone. He never did that, as he wasn’t like that. He hated being chased, he hated being hated by everyone, yet he did not want to hurt anyone. When the people from the village decided to go after him, he would always run to make some distance between them before finding a random tree he could climb up in. Back then it was only to stay hidden long enough until the villagers gave up and went home when they couldn’t find him, but Nightmare find solace while being up in those trees.

He started by climbing the Tree of Feelings, the tree he and his brother had promised to protect. He of course only climbed up were the dark apples were. The dark side of the tree, his side of the tree. But it didn’t matter to him back then. That was the only tree he would climb just to climb it. He could sit for hours on one of its branches, just look over the little village that hated him, yet he did not feel that way when up in the tree. It was hard for him to describe. The village just looked so peaceful while he sat there, like nothing was wrong. It was nice, like he belonged there.

Dream never questioned his sudden love for climbing trees. He could sense it made his brother happy sitting alone up in those trees, and that was all that mattered to him; his brother’s happiness. It was a shame he never saw what made Nightmare start that, maybe he could have stopped it.

Nightmare sighed and shook his skull. He did not need to think about his past or his brother. That life was long gone and Nightmare never wanted to go back to his world, unless it was to destroy it completely. Right now he was sitting almost at the treetop in the Au his hideout was located. It was not often he decided to climb one of these trees, but the desire hit him once in awhile until he could no longer ignore it. Sometimes it happened just because he wanted to, other times it was because something had happened to him or one of his gang members, like this time.

Killer had gotten hurt during a fight earlier today. That wouldn’t have been that big of a deal, as they usually got hurt in some way during battles, but this had been a normal training exercise. Cross had wanted to challenge himself and the others, and came up with an training idea; no weapons and no magic. So far that had never happened, as they all carried some kind of weapon on them, even those who mostly used magic attacks. If they somehow ran out of magic, they had the hidden weapons. Killer and Horror preferred weapons, yet Killer only carried one knife. If he somehow lost that knife during a fight, he would either start using magic attacks or burrow a weapon from one of his fallen victims, Horror or Cross. Horror carried so many weapons Nightmare had lost count on them- He smiled as he remembered the first time Cross had been against Horror, and had disarmed him so many times he actually asked the other how many times he had to disarm him. Horror, of course, did not answer.

Nightmare’s not sure what happened during this training exercise. He had been up against Killer, while also keeping an eye out for how Horror, Dust and Cross were against each other. He must had lost his concentration as Killer succeeded in surprising him with a surprise attack, resulting in him breaking the rules of no magic and hurt Killer.

Nightmare fled from the scene as fast as he could, not something he was really proud of but couldn’t change. And now here he was, sitting in a tree and thinking about his past. Something must be wrong with him.

“There you are! I didn’t know you could climb trees, Nightmare!”

Looking down at the skeleton that had yelled, Nightmare was not that surprised to see it was Killer. He was surprised with how fine the other seemed to look; he had no bandaged on and he did not seem to be in pain. The last part didn’t mean that much as Killer was the best of them to hide his injuries, something that had always annoyed all of them.

“Are you gonna come down so I don’t have to yell so loud!”

Yet seeing Killer without the others proved he had not been as badly hurt as Nightmare thought; the others would never let one of them leave the mansion if they were injured. That did not mean Nightmare wanted to talk.

“Why don’t you come up here?!” Nightmare challenged, hoping Killer got the message and left him alone.

“We both know I’m not a good climber!”

“Then you can learn.”

“When do I need to climb a tree?”

“Right now.”

“… Touché…”

Killer sighed. Nightmare could be stubborn when he wanted to be, but so could he. Accepting Nightmare was not coming down any time soon, Killer grabbed one of the branches and started to climb up. At the start he didn’t have any problems with the climb, but when the branches became thinner and farther apart, he started to slip on some of the branches. At one point he lost his footing and would have fallen if he hadn’t stabbed the tree with his knife, stopping him from fallen down the tree.

Through it all Nightmare kept an eye on him, stood up in panic when he saw Killer loose his footing. Seeing Killer still trying to reach him despite nearly fallen down, Nightmare sighed and made his way down. When he reached Killer he didn’t say anything, just grabbed the other with his tentacles and continued his way down the tree. Killer, who had not noticed Nightmare climbing down to him, yelped when he felt the familiar tentacles around him.

“Ya know I coulda climbed down on my own,” Killer mumbled, not even trying to break free from the tentacle.

“I know,” Nightmare answered honestly and smiled up towards him. “But I needed to punish your stubbornness someway.”

“_My_ stubbornness?! I’m not the one who refused to climb down the tree.”

“No, but you were the one trying to climb a tree knowing you’re not good at it.”

As they reached to bottom of the tree, Nightmare sat Killer gently down on the ground. Killer dusted his hoodie of invincible dust. “Hey, when my Boss won’t get down, I have to go get him,” he replied while tucking his knife back in his hoodie’s pocket. “The others are worried about you, you know. It’s not every day you run away like that, especially not about something as small as that.”

“´Something as small as-´. Killer, I hurt you.”

“Pfft, you must think little of me if you believe I can’t take a hit to the ground.”

“… I only did that?”

Killer nodded. “I promise you only hit me. You must really have been deep in thought if you didn’t notice me coming at you.” He smiled teasingly. “Or maybe I’m finally better than you.”

“In your dreams, Killer.”

Killer just smiled as he started to walk back to the mansion. He did not get far as he noticed Nightmare was not following him. Softening his features, he called after the other. “Nightmare, I promise you didn’t hurt me. Even if you did it was an accident, no need to be so hard on yourself.”

Nightmare sighed quietly to himself. It was a little scary how good Killer was at reading him, the others were also starting to be good at it. “I just… don’t wanna seriously hurt any of you,” he whispered, hoping for a moment Killer did not hear him.

He was not that lucky as Killer walked back to him. “Hey, you would never do that, and if you did I know you didn’t mean to,” he said. “Beside with how we all are and what we do, we are pretty much meant to get hurt. None of us mind it, Nightmare. We can take it.”

Nightmare finally smiled at Killer, knowing the other was right. This was not the first time any of them had hurt another during their training, Nightmare just thought he had hurt Killer more than he had. He needed to pay more attention on what he was doing when he was fighting instead of what the others were doing.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Nightmare admitted.

“Of course I am,” Killer answered. “Now, let’s head back. The others are still training and I wanna have a little training session with Cross.” He pulled his knife from his hoodie again, smiling knowingly. “Some of my stuff’s missing, and I think I know who has them and how to make him confess.”

Nightmare rolled his eye as Killer ran ahead, laughing. He came back to the mansion just in time to see Killer chase Cross around, one screaming after answers, the other in fake terror. Killer may be the most mature of his gang members, but he had his childish moments. Nightmare went over to Horror and Dust, who was too busy laughing at Killer and Cross to notice him right away. When they did, they acted like nothing had happened earlier, which Nightmare was grateful for. He let Killer and Cross continue their little game while he watched Dust and Horror train with each other, this time with both weapons and magic.


	6. Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error likes to knit and would sometimes tease the others with the doll version he has of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this quicker than I thought I would, but I had had nothing to do all day, so I might as well finish this, which I did ;)

No one knew why the God of Destruction knitted doll versions of the different versions of Sans’, not that many knew about it. Those who did thought it was too keep track about what Au’s he had destroyed, and what Au is going to be his next victim. It is said when he had destroyed an Au, he would destroy the doll the Sans from that Au represented.

It was true Error knitted the dolls to keep track about all the Au’s, but it was not because it was something he needed to do. He knitted because he enjoyed it, and knitting the different versions of Sans just seemed to be a good idea. He had done it for as long as he could remember, though he knew he hadn’t always done knitted. Error could not remember why he started this hobby, but had never questioned it as he liked to do it.

When he started knitting by himself in the Void. When he started visiting Outertale and became friends with Outer, he could sometimes be spotted knitting while looking at the stars surrounding Outertale. Now he would also sometimes knit while being at Nightmare’s hideout, but that was rare. Error did not knit every day, not even every week. He just did it when he wanted to.

Today he was at the hideout in Nightmare’s office. The tar-covered skeleton had wanted to know when the next time him and the gang could help him destroy an Au, as it had been a long time since they’d done that. Error had simply replied that it depended on when Ink would create something again, as the Multiverse would not be in any danger if Ink did not create too many Au’s. Ink had not created something for a long time, and Error did not know why. His best guess would be the Creator had been too busy with something else, like protecting the Multiverse from Nightmare and his gang.

Nightmare had expected as much, but had wanted to ask anyway. The two of them started talking about whatever came to mind after that. Error eventually sat down near the window in the office, opened a portal to the Void and retrieved the latest doll he had been working on. Nightmare did not mind Error started doing that, as he would still listen and answer him. When he ran out of things to say, he took the opportunity for some peace and quiet and found a book from his bookshelf he had started reading some days ago. Together they sat in a comfortable silence as one of them knitted and the other read a book.

An hour or so later the book lost Nightmare’s interest. Putting a bookmark on the page he had reached, he returned the book back to its place on the bookshelf. “So, what Sans have you been knitting this time?” he asked to start a conversation again.

“You, actually.”

Nightmare turned around. “I thought you already made one of me a long time ago?”

When he and the gang discovered Error’s hobby of knitting, they found out he would typically made the oldest Au’s Sans’ first and then work his way to the newer ones. He had explained he had made all the gang members a long time ago, which could be found hanging from the ´ceiling´ in the Void.

“I did,” Error admitted, still not looking up from his work. “But I thought I could make a new one with some… improvements.”

That made Nightmare suspicious. “… What kind of improvements?” As far as he knew, his appearance had not changed since he became corrupted, and he knew Error’s first version of him was of that form. Nothing had changed since then.

Error smiled up at him from his position and Nightmare knew from that expression, he was not going to like whatever Error had done. Error finally revealed what he had been knitting while being here with Nightmare. The doll hung in Error’s strings was indeed Nightmare, except he was wearing a dark blue suit with a matching tie and a white shirt. On top of the formal doll version of Nightmare was also a flower crown, where the flowers were blue, red and yellow.

While that was not the worst thing Error could have made him wear in a doll form, Nightmare looked very unimpressive. He hadn’t worn anything formal since he got corrupted, and even back then he found it very uncomfortable and unnecessarily. The flower crown just looked ridiculous on him.

“You better destroy that thing,” Nightmare said.

Error kept his teasing smile. “I don’t destroy unless I have to,” he reminded him. “And right now I don’t have to.”

“Error.”

Error just smiled wider. Come to think of it, Nightmare had never seen Error smile as much as he did in that moment. While it was nice to see the Destroyer having fun, Nightmare was not going to let him get away with it.

“Fine, if you won’t destroy it, I will.”

“Aw, but you look fabulous like this, Nightmare,” Error said, standing up from the chair when Nightmare walked closer to him. “And I haven’t even showed it to the gang yet.”

That made Nightmare widen his eye. “Don’t. You. Dare,” he warned in what he hoped was a threatening voice.

“Oh, we both know I would.”

When Nightmare tried to grab him, Error dodged him and ran towards the door and out the room, Nightmare right behind him, yelling his name. While running down a long wall way, Error turned around so he was running backwards. “I can’t see what the big deal is, Nightmare,” he said while keeping his pace. “It does look good on you.”

“Error, I swear if you’re not gonna destroy that thing right now I’m gonna give you nightmares for the rest of the week.”

“Aren’t I scared,” Error mocked as he turned around again in time to run a corner and down the stairs.

Nightmare ran after him, wondering for a minute why he even did this. He knew the moment Error showed him the doll with that huge, teasing smile, the Destroyer did not expect the doll was going to survive for most longer. A part of him knew why he played along; to keep Error happy. The Destroyer could be really childish, something all the gang members had found out at some point and all loved to see. Error would get that sparkle in his eye sockets and giggle uncontrollable, making the others laugh as well.

Speaking of the other gang members, Killer, Horror, Dust and Cross all looked confused as they saw the King of Negativity chase the God of Destruction around the living room. They could see Error was holding something in his hands, but not what.

They never got the change to find out as Nightmare finally caught Error, making them both fall to the floor. While Error was busy catching his breath through all his laughing, Nightmare destroyed the doll that had caused all this. Nightmare stood up from the ground and left Error alone for now. He looked towards his gang members, who all looked very confused at what they had just witnessed.

Nightmare just smiled. “Don’t ask,” he said as he looked back down at Error, who was still laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know why Error knit these doll versions of the different versions of Sans', so I just tried to explain it in my own way.
> 
> As for Error's choice of clothing on the Nightmare doll, well I did consider giving him a dress instead, but I wanted Error to just tease Nightmare, not made him mad, and I don't think Nightmare would be mad about the suit, just embarrassed.
> 
> Anyway, that's the end for this little series. Thanks for reading :D


End file.
